


You Let Me Take

by DarkStunning



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStunning/pseuds/DarkStunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin was asked to take a bank hostage, but who says he can't have some fun while he's at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there are a lot of warnings on this fic so please be careful and take them very seriously. It is what it is, aka fiction, and that's all.

This is Jongin and Minseok’s last mission before they are free to go from Suho’s group with his blessing and Jongin is excited, his adrenaline pumping. And to add to his good mood, the office they have decided to raid is perfect, and Jongin knows this operation is going to go down smoothly, and without any real difficulties.

He begins to walk around, surveying the area and making sure all the lackeys are carrying out their job according to plan, and that everything and everyone are in their proper positions. This assignment is a bit of a stake out. A hostage situation where Jongin and Minseok are assigned to hold down the fort till the weasel of a president finally decides to pay up all the money he has borrowed from Suho. 

 

The tricky thing about situations like these though, is the smallest thing could cause hell and turn a small assignment into a complete blood bath— and Suho has specifically asked to keep this situation as quiet as possible. After the money has been extracted, and the news and journalists paid to keep their mouths shut— this whole situation will just blow over with minimal attention, making maybe one or two morning news channels at most.

 

Well that’s the plan at least, if Minseok and Jongin do their jobs right, and well— they always do.

 

 

The cronies have already made their rounds and gathered all the workers into the main lobby, which is tucked into the center of the building. Not too close to the front or back doors, just right in the middle, which was perfect for situations like these, because police and people attempting to rescue the hostages have a horrible time trying to find a way in and out of the building without causing casualties.

Jongin looks at a lackey who is spacing out and growls in his direction causing the man to immediately straighten up and salute, and the brunette waves his sword at the larger man. 

 

Jongin is always very showy in his display of dominance, and striking fear in the hearts of unsuspecting people is his hobby— so he carries around a huge curved sword (a Scimitar), and finds comfort in the terror he brings with it. People aren't afraid of guns and mechanized weapons like they used to be, but swords— swords still scare the shit out of people. Maybe it’s because swords cause more pain, or because death by them is just so much in the hands of the assaulter, and there's just a very real horror about old weapons like these.

 

Jongin backs away from the larger man satisfied when he looks much more awake now and looks back at the lobby and all the hostages. Minseok had mentioned how this might take a few hours so Jongin contemplates looking for a plaything to pass the time with while they wait, and starts walking around looking for something pretty. He’s glad Minseok is here with him because while Jongin is great at instilling fear and keeping people in order— because he knows just what makes people click. Minseok on the other hand is the perfect schemer. Knows how to make negotiations and deals. And after the building is captured and everything is perfectly orderly and in their hands, Jongin is usually free to do whatever he wants while Minseok completes the second part of the plan. The smaller man is a trusted friend and they both know they need the other to pull off most gigs, and they have been partners since Suho hired them and had kept them together because their best work is together.

Jongin starts scouring the area. He sees a couple of really pretty girls and starts heading over to them, but as he’s slipping past people he passes a tuffle of pitch black hair. Its on a boy he knows that, but Jongin doesn’t care he likes boys too, plays for both teams. So he looks at the girls again sees the same old straight brown hair and made up faces‑ its not that he minds makeup- he thinks its pretty, but he wants something different today so he stops in his path and crouches down in front of the man instead, his blade still in hand.

The man is gorgeous up close and Jongin’s really glad he stopped because smooth, smooth pale milky skin greets him, with soft narrow shoulders which barely hold his being together, and eyes so wide and pretty he’d put any deer to shame. But those wide eyes aren’t fixated on him, they are fixated on the knife in his hands with rapt fearful attention and Jongin gives the knife an experimental shift just too see the color drain further from the pretty mans face. 

 

And oh... it looks like the man might pass out any second so jongin stops, because he has figured it out anyways. The man has a fear of sharp objects— or Aichmophobia as it’s called. Jongin’s run into a few people like those before but most are loud about it. Try to get away as fast as they can— kick, scream and one even threw up on Jongin in his haste and fear to get away.

This man though Jongin notes, just stills, body locking in place, eyes going wider and wider and attention rapt on the object in his hands, and Jongin decides he wants him. His brass name tag reads Kyungsoo which is fitting name for someone so lovely. So he pauses and stares at the man who also pauses for a second as he breaks eye contact with the blade in Jongin’s hands, and looks over at him fearfully and Jongin surges at him grabbing him in a chokehold and the struggling body in his hands stops moving and goes pliant almost immediately. 

 

He feels bad as he brings the blade up to the man’s neck as a show for the other victims, because it wouldn't do to let them think he was a pushover. And he presses an edge, to the softness of Kyungsoo’s skin and the man in his arms doesn’t kick, doesn’t flail. Kyungsoo just leans his body as far away from the knife as possible and his breathing picks up bordering on an anxiety attack so Jongin makes his break with the man swift.

However just as he gets up, dragging Kyungsoo still in a chokehold with him he hears a desperate little plea from behind them, and It's another man, with a small mouth and dainty features. 

 

Where kyungsoo is all pretty full lips, strong nose and big eyes, this man has cute little features. A button nose, small droopy puppy eyes and a pretty mouth; another gorgeous one and Jongin mouth waters again. He decides to have a little fun with both of them. It's obvious ‘Baekhyun’ as his name reads on his nametag cares for Kyungsoo because his eyes follow the other’s wide ones and lock into place

Jongin decides to call over one of the too many cronies standing off to the side, and asks him to lead Baekhyun with him. On his way out Minseok gives him a questioning look. No judgement because Minseok trusts Jongin and Jongin trusts Minseok, but he seems to worry about him taking in two men at the same time. Maybe for fear they will over power him?

“Minseok” he calls to him as he passes and throws him a boyish smirk that Minseok always smiles ruefully at, because he knows Jongin can handle himself even if he’s quite a few years younger. “I’ll be fine.” he mouths and Minseok nods.

 

Unlike him, Minseok doesn’t have a thing for rutting up against every victim he sees. He only likes to watch and observe them, because he already has a pretty thing named Luhan at home who’s so lovely Jongin doesn’t blame Minseok for never cheating. 

 

Jongin leads everyone out the lobby, and takes them to the top floor, which is the company president's office, but has already been cleared out. He enters the room at the end of the hall as everyone follows— some willingly and others unwillingly, and he lets go off Kyungsoo as his lackey trails in with a spitting and furious Baekhyun. Jongin honestly hates loud types like Baekhyun, but he knows how to shut them up real quick so he lets go of Kyungsoo before pointing his blade at the smaller and Kyungsoo instantly gazes the weapon before looking at him with wide fearful eyes, and Jongin smiles sweetly. Kyungsoo apparently is even more afraid of knives then Jongin had initially suspected and he knows the other is going to prove to be so easily pliant.

“Kyungsoo,” he says almost cooing, pointing at the couch, “Sit.” And the other does so silently, before staring at his folded hands. Little tremors shake Kyungsoo’s body but Jongin would never be rough if he doesn’t have to.

Baekhyun is yelling at his lackey again so Jongin walks over and roughly grabs the man’s arm and drags him out as he asks his lackey to watch over Kyungsoo, and he walks them outside the room, but keeps the door open. Kyungsoo watches nervously from inside but Jongin just smiles his way before he brings the sword in his hands to Baekhyun’s neck and enjoys the way all the color leaves both of their faces.

“Listen... Baekhyun? Was it.” Jongin asks as he flicks at the brass name tag, and the latter stills, but looks at him with defiant eyes.

Jongin is about to speak but suddenly Baekhyun is yelling at him before he can even get a word out, and Jongin feels a migraine coming on “I don’t fucking care! But you lay one hand on Kyungsoo and I will fucking kill you.” And the man rambles on half crazed before Jongin pushes the blade insistently across Baekhyun’s neck and watches Kyungsoo’s adam’s apple bob.

“Shut the fuck up” Jongin says smiling, but means business as his voice is hoarse and harsh. “I will do whatever the fuck I want you little shit,” and even though Baekhyun is acting so tough Jongin’s got a good foot on the man, and Baekhyun stares at him defiantly, but his eyes shake. Jongin continues though “Now listen, if you don’t shut the fuck up and be quiet, I’ll cut that boyfriend—” Baekhyun whispers “not my boyfriend” really fast, and Jongin finds it amusing that the man still puts up a fight no matter how small his voice is, and he fights a smile off his face

 

“—Friend,” Jongin amends, “I’ll cut that friend of yours into little tiny pieces right in front of you as he cries and sobs, and you won’t be able to do a thing. Do you understand?” Jongin says as Baekhyun finally looks down fearfully and his adam’s apple bobs, but he nods small and his eyes fill up with unshed tears. 

 

“Please.” he whispers, and Jongin looks at him. He knows he has him the way he wants, because Baekhyun is shaking and he can tell he’s fighting himself so Jongin schools his face into a serious expression, because Baekhyun is a second from giving up.

“I wont hurt either of you if you don’t fight.” He says and Baekhyun exhales shakily and nods as Jongin marches them back in, and sends the lackey away which Baekhyun notes with large eyes. The smaller man probably thinks he can over power Jongin with Kyungsoo now, but Jongin’s got em both figured out. He knows how far he can push them. And he already knows Baekhyun will attack, but hes got two blades strapped to his legs. One along his calf, and one along his thigh, and if Baekhyun tries anything he’ll kill the fucker right there.

Kyungsoo is still sitting on the couch, having not moved a muscle as the crony shuts the door behind him, and Jongin orders Baekhyun onto the other couch across from them. 

 

Baekhyun sits down, and he follows Kyungsoo’s eyes, desperately trying to look at the other and give him some kind of signal, but Kyungsoo’s fear of sharp objects runs deep and his eyes don’t leave the blade in Jongin’s hand for even a second, even as Jongin places the object resting at the side of the table so its close to Jongin, but out of Baekhyun’s reach. And Jongin know it taunts the other.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin starts and those big wide eyes look at him, and Jongin smiles, “that’s your name right?” and Kyungsoo nods small, but eyes still so wide. “Can you take off your jacket?” And the smaller looks at him scared, but the moment his eyes fall to the ground and he sees the blade he gulps, looks at Jongin fearfully again, and starts to slowly unbutton his blazer.

Honestly Jongin’s beside himself right now. He loves plaint victims like Kyungsoo— loves to be in control, and to control and usually he likes a little more of a fight, but something about Kyungsoo’s wide trusting eyes that say he’s given up and will be quiet as long as Jongin won’t hurt him, just really ignite something deep in Jongin’s belly.

Baekhyun whimpers, before making a desperate sound that borders on a sob “Kyungsoo,” he cries, and Kyungsoo glances at him before he immediately turns away coloring. Its clear he’s embarrassed, but fear runs so deep in him not even complete humiliation can curb the need to obey so he stays safe and so he doesn’t say anything, just lets shame coat his features and slides the jacket off his shoulders, to pool around him on the couch as his hands make little fists.

Jongin watches the exchange before he fixes eyes on Baekhyun and gives him a warning look that the other acknowledges, and he looks at Kyungsoo another lingering second before he turns his face down again.

Kyungsoo’s eyeing Jongin when he looks back, so Jongin smooths a hand reassuringly down the side of the man’s head as a silent promise not to hurt him if he’s obedient, and tremors run down Kyungsoo’s back at the touch, but he continues watching Jongin, awaiting, Jongin realizes whatever he has next for him. 

 

Maybe Jongin hasn’t figured out Kyungsoo quite as wholly as he thought he had. The man seems to have accepted his fate— made peace with it and is now determined to get through it. Hope and fear cloud his vision, but it seems survival is his biggest drive besides the fear of knives, and Jongin admires him even more so he smiles and points to Kyungsoo again.

“Shirt” he says, and Kyungsoo looks down and looks back up before he nods and starts slowly undoing button by button. His hands shake a little and he’s a little slow, but everytime he slows down too much it seems fear that Jongin might snap at him makes him pick back up, and he continues down. 

 

Jongin is impressed to say the least, and admires the pliancy again as his belly simmers. He knows it’s a little early to develop a hard on but his cock doesn’t care.

Jongin looks back over at Baekhyun at this moment, and the man sits with his jaw clamped down and locked in an angry set, and his fists are clenched so hard his knuckles are turning white. Baekhyun’s eyes are watering as a lone tear falls, and Jongin thinks Baekhyun must really love Kyungsoo. He can see it in how the other seemed more at peace with the decision of being dragged here, then left behind with no idea what would happen to Kyungsoo— Jongin just loves this even more as his cock gives another twitch.

Kyungsoo is down to his last button— his fingers fumble a little bit, but that too comes undone, and then the small man looks at his hands for a moment before he meets Jongin’s eyes again. Jongin keeps a constant smile on his face; something kind, encouraging, something that reassures Kyungsoo that he won’t be harmed. But there’s more to Kyungsoo than meets the eye, and Jongin really wants to figure it out.

“Good” he says as he reaches out and gently tugs a section of Kyungsoo’s shirt off his shoulder, sliding a warm palm against his chest, and then down his arms dragging the rest of the shirt down along with it. The man’s skin is pretty and pale and just as lovely as Jongin thought it would be, but at some spots he finds small scar lines running along his sides but Jongin puts it out of his mind. Kyungsoo shivers, and Jongin revels in the feel before he leans forward and waits a second, before he takes a dusty nipple into his mouth and sucks softly. Kyungsoo just squeezes his eyes shut and Jongin sucks a little harder— suddenly he sees a flurry of action at his side— it’s Baekhyun throwing himself across the table in a rage trying to reach for his blade, but Jongin’s faster and before the man’s hands can even grab the scimitar, Jongin kicks hard at him and Baekhyun whines in pain, crippling, which gives Jongin enough time to throw Kyungsoo to the side and grab at Baekhyun hauling him up by the collar and grabbing at his sword to officially separate the man’s fucking head from his neck. But just as he’s about to slice the side of his flesh open, Kyungsoo throws himself at Jongin. 

 

Jongin thinks he’s trying to fight him, so at first he throws the smaller carelessly onto the couch again, but Kyungsoo is back grabbing onto his pant leg begging, and pleading, and crying helplessly, and Jongin stops— blade still resting at Baekhyun’s soft skin as the man looks at him with wild frightened eyes.

“Please, please, please” Kyungsoo continues to cry “I, please, anything! I’ll do anything, don’t… don’t hurt him.” he blubbers and sobs even as Jongin puts Baekhyun down from where he had him up by his collar and returns him to the ground, but Jongin keeps his blade in place as he watches Kyungsoo continue pleading.

Jongin stops for a few seconds letting everyone calm down before he looks Baekhyun calmly in the eyes, “I told you i’d fucking kill him if you tried anything.” He says and watches Baekhyun’s eyes blow up wide before he starts struggling in earnest, and Jongin takes the blade away from Baekhyun’s neck and hauls it in front of Kyungsoo instead to hack the younger into a few pieces. Kyungsoo just sits there still as stone frozen terror flooding his being, and he looks like he might actually throw up now, so it’s good thing that Baekhyun starts begging the next second, pleas similar to Kyungsoo’s own.

 

“Please no, he didn’t do anything it was me, please don’t hurt him, I’ll be good I promise.” And Jongin never intended to hurt Kyungsoo anyways. The kids too sweet, too pretty, and plaint, it would be a waste to end him like this.

Jongin takes the blade away from Kyungsoo because he doesn’t want the younger to pass out, and looks both of the men in the eyes, keeping his voice leveled.

“If either of you try anything again I will without a doubt kill you next time, I’m not kidding. It won’t be just a slice to the neck either, i’ll fucking make it painful and draw it out for as long as possible, as I pin the other to the floor by driving knives through their hands and make them watch. Do you understand? This isn’t the only knife I have,” and Jongin is pleased to see the terrified expression on Baekhyun’s face, but Kyungsoo won’t even look at him anymore which makes him sad, because he really liked the man’s earlier, slightly scared but determined gaze as he stripped for Jongin.

“Alright now,” he says throwing Baekhyun on the couch behind him where he was previously sitting, and hauls Kyungsoo up by his arm and off the floor. “Since you're so eager here Baekhyun, why don’t you enjoy Kyungsoo first. I don’t mind waiting.” He says smiling at the man’s surprised expression.

“Sit for a second.” He tells Kyungsoo who sits down hesitantly at Jongin and Baekhyun’s other side on the couch, and watches as Jongin throws his blade far onto an armchair in between the two couches at the head of the coffee table. 

 

“Don’t try anything funny.” He warns Kyungsoo again even though he knows the other won’t, and Kyungsoo nods as Jongin unbuttons Baekhyun’s blazer with fast hands and pulls it off his form. Baekhyun just gulps as Jongin leans in closer opening Baekhyun’s thighs up with legs, and then places a knee between them. He slowly unbuttons the man’s shirt, relishing in the soft pale skin that greets him, and up close Baekhyun truly is pretty when he’s docile like this. Jongin even notes the small little beauty mark he has just above the side of his lip and dips in to kiss it as Baekhyun holds his breath and scrunches his eyes closed. Hes so cute like this, and Jongin’s glad Kyungsoo didn’t let him kill the other. 

 

Jongin pulls back and looks over at Kyungsoo who looks the same as Baekhyun did earlier when he was doing this to him, but just not as defiant. His fists are closed and white from force, and his eyes seem glassier than before. Jongin wonders what their relationship is, as he runs a hand down the middle of Baekhyun’s chest to where he has his shirt unbuttoned, and grabs Baekhyun’s chin tilting the others head to the side and he licks a stripe up the smaller’s neck. Baekhyun whimpers in his hold, but Jongin shushes him and gives a small peck to his collarbone as he finally unbuttons the rest of his shirt and pushes it aside a bit looking at the beautiful man in front of him. Jongin runs his other hand from the man’s chest to his smooth flat belly and he kisses Baekhyun’s jaw again smiling.

‘Good decisions Jongin, good decisions.’ He thinks to himself and then yanks Baekhyun’s shirt down to his elbows and startles the two men.

“Okay Kyungsoo” Jongin says finally getting up from where he was pinning Baekhyun to the sofa, and the other closes his legs as soon as Jongin removes his knee from between them, and Jongin ignore its. “Kyungsoo— Baekhyun here seems jealous of me having you first, so im giving you guys this wonderful opportunity to enjoy each other to your fullest as I’m watching, okay.” And Kyungsoo seems confused so Jongin gently picks him up from where he’s sitting, and pushes the younger so he falls on Baekhyun. A little more maneuvering and Kyungsoo’s knees are framing either side of Baekhyun’s supple thighs, and they are chest to chest and very very confused, but Jongin just smiles as he walks a little ways away to the armchair where he threw his sword— which he grabs and rests his legs up on the coffee table.

Jongin smiles at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as they just keep looking at him, and he cant help the grin that follows soon after.

 

“The rules are,” he begins, “you're not allowed to strip anymore then you already are, and no kissing. Besides that I don’t care how you do it--- just cum!” And with that he smiles, but the boys don’t move, and just keep looking at him so Jongin smiles and holds his blade higher.

“Fucking move Kyungsoo, make him cum.” he says, and that gets Kyungsoo started. He's very very hesitant at first. Looking away, as Baekhyun looks down at his own hands which lay limply by his sides, and Kyungsoo gives a tentative roll of his hips. It obviously doesn’t help much, because they’re both so scared and worn, but Kyungsoo keeps at it lightly and after about five minutes of tiny ruts Baekhyun’s hands start to twitch. Very very pretty hands Jongin notes so hes sad he kicked one of them. and can still see the little bleeding and bruising the left one took but nothing scarring. Red starts to dust Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s cheeks and Baekhyun’s hands twitch again, and he almost reaches up and grabs for Kyungsoo, but stops and looks at him before looking down.

“You can touch all you want.” Jongin reminds him, because Baekhyun still needs a bit of a push, and the younger frowns a bit contemplating before a shaky hand reaches out and grabs at Kyungsoo’s shirt, fisting it. Kyungsoo seems to gather courage from that move, and suddenly he’s picking up the pace grinding down on Baekhyun’s thighs with renewed vengeance, and his breath starts coming out in puffs— and Baekhyun gains determination from it too because his hips lift up, and he tries to match Kyungsoo’s pace and thrusts from where he’s pinned and soon enough they are desperately frotting against each other. Breathing fast and eyes screwed shut.

At one point Baekhyun tries to lean in to kiss Kyungsoo, but Jongin is quick to stop him with a tut, but Baekhyun is too far gone to really put up any fight so instead he rests his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and pants there mouth open and eyes hazy and blurred. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be any better as he too slots himself closer to Baekhyun, and Jongin can hear the little whines he’s trying to keep hidden from all the way over here.

Jongin’s own hard on is raging at this point, and it’s really uncomfortable, but watching the boys is worth it, because they are so pretty next to each other like this. Like two halves of a whole. 

 

Jongin had thought about it earlier when he first witnessed Baekhyun call out for Kyungsoo, but he really sees it now. The opposing features, big and full vs tiny and dainty, and Kyungsoo’s pitch black full hair and Baekhyun’s dyed golden brown soft locks, but yet they both still manage to look pretty. Even their personalities differ, with Baekhyun being seemingly loud and boisterous, while Kyungsoo is all calm and quiet. Its extremely captivating, and Jongin wonders why the two haven't expressed their feelings to one another yet when it seems they clearly care for each other. But then Jongin spots a ring on Baekhyun’s ring finger and some of the pieces starts to fit. Aha!

 

And another thing Jongin remembers again looking at Kyungsoo this time— are the scars on the other’s skin. Jongin’s not sure what caused them, but some are slightly welted, while others are small white lines, only visible from up close. He’s thinking about it when Baekhyun gives a tiny whimper and he’s distracted again as a couple of tears escape Baekhyun’s eyes, as he ruts desperately against Kyungsoo, head now thrown back and milks his way through his orgasm and watching Baekhyun fall apart under him, Kyungsoo follows a few seconds later, but he’s quieter and grabs Baekhyun’s shoulders like a lifeline as little tremors run through his body, and he makes little circles with his hips breathing hard before his head finally comes to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Jongin smiles and lets their breathing regulate before he’s up, and searching through the drawers of the president’s office.

It’s not hard to find the lube lying right on top of a pile of files in the middle drawer, Jongin always knew the president was a good for nothing pervert with his company on the bridge of bankruptcy. He had gotten a loan from Suho thinking that with all the companies still backing his bank, he’d be able to pay Suho back soon enough, or at least get a little help to evade the mobster, but the president was a shitty person even from the undergrounds point of view, so when no one stepped up to help, Jongin and Minseok were sent on this mission.

The plan was that while the president would be out on a business trip, the building would be a stormed and taken hostage. Of course since the company was still reputable thanks to all the hard work previous presidents had put in, if news got out about this incident (aka. money laundering from an underground mob boss), the little support the company had still managed to retain would be taken away. But because Suho’s clan was one of the most dangerous and well-known clans in Korea, it would be easy to not have this incident filed, and Suho knew the company president wouldn’t want news like this to get out.

Anyways Jongin looked up and saw the two men watching him and they looked so alluring. Kyungsoo still had his hands gripping Baekhyun’s shoulders, and Baekhyun’s chin was resting on top of Kyungsoo’s head.

It was like two pieces of the yin and yang puzzle. However, the moment Jongin came out from around the desk their faces fell. Kyungsoo tensed and Baekhyun’s face twisted into silent fury. He held Kyungsoo closer as if to say protect him, but he had another thing coming.

Jongin reached them and lifted an eyebrow.

“Separate.” he ordered and Kyungsoo hesitated, but made to get up before Baekhyun pulled him back down.

“Baekhyun” Jongin said tiredly, and Kyungsoo lightly pushed Baekhyun away, and separated himself, sitting a little to the side from Baekhyun and Jongin.

“Don’t touch him.” Baekhyun seethed as Jongin stepped forward, and the other laughed.

“Don’t you worry about that, he's not the one in trouble here.” Jongin said cheerily, and suddenly all the color drained from Baekhyun’s face.

Kyungsoo was getting up rushing to Jongin now. “No please wait. I… me instead. I…I’m better leave him.” But Jongin gently, but firmly seated Kyungsoo back down smile falling.

“He’s married, you can’t!” Kyungsoo blurted desperate, but Jongin ignored him and looked down at Baekhyun, pushing him over so he fell on his side on the sofa cushion. Baekhyun scrambled a bit to get away, but Jongin just grabbed his leg and pulled him closer, sitting on his thighs as the younger trashed a bit before it seemed like he thought better of it, and finally gave up eyes watery and relenting.

“Here let me see.” Jongin said grabbing Baekhyun’s left hand, which the other tried to pull away. The wedding band Baekhyun wore was very fancy; all thin and pretty, made of white gold with a flowery design etched in, and it suited Baekhyun’s fingers well. “Who’s the lucky man?” Jongin asked laughing, but Baekhyun colored significantly looking away.

“Women. I’m… straight.” Baekhyun said, and Jongin laughed so hard Kyungsoo could probably try the little stunt Baekhyun pulled earlier with grabbing his scimitar, and he would probably succeed, that’s how off guard Jongin was.

“You’re fucking kidding right?” Jongin laughed, but Baekhyun just glared and looked away. “Listen sweetie,” Jongin said grabbing Baekhyun’s hand in an iron grip, and using his teeth to pull off the other’s wedding ring off his fingers, and Baekhyun looked on in horror. He dropped the wedding ring onto the table with a clang and smiled “I’m guessing you were pressured by parents? Society? Told to find a nice girl and settle down, when really it was a boy who fit those ideals better for you. But you're not straight I see how…” Jongin was going to finish that sentence with ‘I see how you look at Kyungsoo here’. But even for a bad guy Jongin isn’t so cruel as to out a closet gay in front of the person he loves, so Jongin just keeps shut because Baekhyun is close to crying again. Instead he looks at Baekhyun’s ring and Baekhyun follows his line of sight, looking at it for a moment, before he closes his eyes as if accepting his fate much like Kyungsoo had earlier today, and looks away.

Kyungsoo on the other hand looks confused, unsure and contemplating the words Jongin just said, and Jongin watches confusion play over his face, and this was just too much fun.

“What’s her name?” Jongin asks and Baekhyun’s shirt is still around his elbows leaving his pale chest out in the open as Jongin leaves open-mouthed kisses on it, mapping it out.

Baekhyun glares at him “Why the fuck do you think I’d tell you that?” he spits, and Jongin snickers.

“You could tell me or I could… find out myself.” He threatens, and Baekhyun holds his breath for a second before he sighs tired and cold and sad, but that’s not a problem because Jongin’s ready to heat him back up again.

“Taeyeon.” Baekhyun says quietly, and Jongin nods.

He sucks on one of Baekhyun’s nipples as he tweaks and rubs the other, and Baekhyun moans miserably hands clenching and unclenching in the air behind him, trying to find purchase somewhere before Kyungsoo grabs his hands.

Once Jongin has thoroughly abused his nipples he starts to undo the smaller’s belt and pulls the zipper open. Kyungsoo looks like he wants to stop Jongin, and he brings a hand up as if to follow through, but Jongin looks at him daring him, and Kyungsoo stops right there and looks down shamefully.

Jongin just smiles and opens up Baekhyun’s fly, and unbuttons his pants and the pulls both his sticky boxers (from his earlier release), and pants down in one go.

Baekhyun definitely does cry this time as he lets out a sorrowful sob and turns his head to the side, eyes closed shut, as tears fall. But Jongin just continues on with his business, taking off Baekhyun’s shoes and socks, and then completely ridding him of his pants and boxers, leaving him in only his now wrinkled white button down. Baekhyun’s cock is soft and limp, and Jongin gives a few gentle pumps till its half hard, and then grabs the lube. He covers four fingers in the stuff and then swirls one around Baekhyun’s puckered entrance, but Baekhyun’s eyes are wild with fear, and Jongin really isn’t looking to hurt him so he smooths his clean hand down Baekhyun’s chest, but no matter what he does Baekhyun is so rigid with fear and entrance is impossible without pain. Jongin sighs and sees Kyungsoo looking away from the whole scene, but still holding Baekhyun’s hand and gets and idea.

“Kyungsoo” Jongin calls and Kyungsoo looks up making sure to avoid looking at Baekhyun and gulps a yes. “Baekhyun isn’t calming down is there a way you can make him.” and Kyungsoo looks slightly shocked. Maybe he’s wondering why he even cares about Baekhyun’s comfort, they are just hostages anyways, but Kyungsoo shakes his head after a bit— unsure.

Jongin deliberates for a while and then smiles at Kyungsoo. “Strip” he says pointing to Kyungsoo’s pants, and big pretty eyes look at him for the hundredth time that day— wide and unsure— but willing to trust to be safe, so Kyungsoo gets up, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand and starts to undo his belt and take it off, opening up the button of his slacks and fly before he lets them fall to the floor. “Boxers too.” Jongin says not looking at Kyungsoo, because Baekhyun is suddenly looking at him holding his hands and pleading.

“I’ll be good.” The younger says crying and begging quietly holding onto him as if he’s a lifeline. “I can relax I am relaxed, so don’t drag Kyungsoo into this.” and Jongin tests it out by placing a finger near Baekhyun’s hole, and slowly tries to push in. But even though he’s a little more open than earlier, his anxiety is still making it hard to push in completely and from the scrunched up pained face he’s wearing, Jongin knows he's in pain but keeping it in, so he pulls his finger back out, and hears Baekhyun tiny sigh of relief.

 

Kyungsoo is in the same state of dress as Baekhyun now, and again Jongin notes with fondness how cute the two look, and is glad he took them both.

“Kyungsoo,” he begins and Kyungsoo looks up cheeks slightly red, but face still blank and void of most emotions, big eyes gazing at him. “Since Baekhyun can’t seem to relax, I want you to show him how. So relax for me and I’ll see if I can fit a finger in you. Maybe it’ll hurt less that way.” And Kyungsoo as usual hesitates for all of a second, before he moves closer to the couch hesitating a bit before sinking down on all floors. His ass is up in the air facing Jongin, and Kyungsoo’s hand goes to fist his limp cock—not moving— just holding it and Jongin grins.

“Hold yourself open” Jongin commands, and Kyungsoo’s other shaky hand comes out and pulls a cheek apart, revealing a pretty puckered hole.

Baekhyun whimpers out Kyungsoo’s name through tears, but Jongin already leans forward and places his large hands on each swell of Kyungsoo’s ass as a reassuring gesture before he dribbles some more lube onto his finger and then begins to push into Kyungsoo’s warmth. It’s a little tight, but Kyungsoo is smarter then Baekhyun, and very afraid to be hurt so he immediately takes a deep breath and relaxes some more, shifting to get even more comfortable, and Jongin lets him waiting till he’s okay again before he continues to sink his finger in deeper.

When a whole finger is finally seated in the smaller, Jongin smiles and rubs Kyungsoo’s ass fondly. “Wonderful” he says and looks at Baekhyun who’s also looking despite himself, and Jongin definitely doesn’t imagine the twitch Baekhyun’s cock gives at the sight. “Baekhyun like this okay?” and Baekhyun looks at him unsure but nods, “relax,” Jongin coaches, “deep breathes okay? And I’ll take it slow too.” And Baekhyun finally nods as Jongin starts pushing in, and the slide in is a lot easier this time. He still takes it slow, but Baekhyun is calmer, and it’s a smooth glide.

Now he’s got both hands occupied, a finger in both boys, and Kyungsoo looks back at Baekhyun making sure he’s fine and makes to move away, but Jongin rests his hands on his ass and simply says stay causing Kyungsoo to relax back into him immediately.

Since Kyungsoo is just a little behind Baekhyun’s head, Jongin pulls at the man till he slides back, and his legs encage Baekhyun’s face, and Kyungsoo shifts nervously. Probably embarrassed or ashamed, and Baekhyun moves his head to the side too, trying to avoid Kyungsoo’s limp cock that’s resting against his cheek now and Jongin wants to laugh cause they both just look so uncomfortable. But he doesn’t, instead he looks at Baekhyun and says “suck,” and after thinking for a second Baekhyun does, taking the tip of Kyungsoo into his mouth and sucking slowly.

It’s a great distraction because Baekhyun relaxes further, and so does Kyungsoo who had tensed up at first, but as fire sets a course through his veins, he basically becomes pudding. Face flopping towards the couch and cheek resting against the warm cushions, and the little whines he lets out are so cute.

It’s easy for Jongin to thrust in and out of both of them now. He fits two fingers in with lots of lube, and begins scissoring them open nice and slow before curving knuckles in. Baekhyun lets out a high pitched mewl at that, and Kyungsoo groans low and deep and even his hips are starting to cant a bit, and he’s thrusting shallowly down Baekhyun’s throat trying to stop himself, but not being able to help it— Baekhyun just sucks him in more in response.

Jongin is three fingers in them when Kyungsoo starts to come undone for real, thrusting back to meet his fingers, and Jongin pulls out of Kyungsoo and taps Baekhyun’s chin getting him to let go of Kyungsoo’s cock.

The man whines at the sudden loss and flops forward on the couch fisting his dick, but Jongin says “Kyungsoo stop,” voice low and commanding, and after a second of squeezing his dick Kyungsoo lets go and makes a frustrated sound. “Patience,” he tells him, and goes back to methodically opening Baekhyun up again. He decides to add in a fourth finger because he’s kind of on the bigger side, but mostly because Baekhyun is just really small and tiny and Jongin’s afraid he’s going to break him if he’s not careful enough. And after a few precious seconds of thrusting he deems the man ready and grabs for the lube again. Baekhyun looks at him haze instantly clearing, as Jongin works his pants open, and his dick is already hard and red against his belly so Jongin drops his pants just under his ass— enough so that if needed he can pick them up again— and he lubes his cock up hissing at the sensitivity.

Baekhyun looks terrified and starts shrinking back, his head hitting Kyungsoo’s ankle who also breaks from his haze and looks at Baekhyun.

Jongin can see it in their eyes then, the choice to run or not to run? Kyungsoo is scared for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun is scared for Kyungsoo, and the smaller eyes Jongin’s blade that’s sitting alone in the armchair, and it seems he wants to get Kyungsoo out even if he's left here alone. 

“I don’t know what your thinking,” Jongin begins, and immediately two pretty pairs of eyes look at him, “but those people out there are a lot crueler than I am and will fuck you till your bleeding. Also if you think I don’t have any weapons on me then I reminded you earlier that that’s not my only blade.” Jongin says as he slips a hand into his pants on the left side, and brings up a small dagger from the slip he had it in on his thigh. 

 

Baekhyun’s tiny pretty hands clench into fists and then he just immediately relaxes, and Kyungsoo looking at Baekhyun’s shoulders slump stops and looks defeated too. Jongin knows all the fight has finally left them when Baekhyun’s fiery eyes become subdued like ash that covers burning embers, and he's as pliant as Kyungsoo was when Jongin grabs one of his plush thighs and hooks it over the top of the couch whilst grabbing the other one, and then aligns his dick with Baekhyun’s entrance and slowly pushes in inch by inch. He’s so fucking tight even after all those fingers and Jongin is really close to letting out a pleasured whine, but he holds it in biting his lip instead and growling.

Baekhyun shivers from the sensations and his voice and maybe from a little bit of pain, but Jongin hopes he isn’t in too much pain because it’s never fun with a completely unwilling partner. And so he stops when he’s completely seated inside of Baekhyun and waits for the other to adjust. He sighs because damn this feels ridiculously good and then looks up to see Kyungsoo looking at them with unreadable eyes that are as big as usual, and Jongin can’t understand how someone with such large orbs can still be so inexpressive.

 

Its surprisingly Baekhyun who curves a little towards Jongin first after he’s adjusts, and blushes when Jongin looks down. But the taller is happy and he trails a hand that’s on Baekhyun’s thigh lovingly down his leg before grabbing just under his knee and folding him in half as he pulls out and then slowly pushes back in, keeping a slow but steady rhythm, and only picking up when Baekhyun’s eyes flit open and he looks high on pleasure. The smaller starts unconsciously rocking back, and that’s when Jongin grabs both legs and folds them in half before driving fast into Baekhyun. He saves thrusting too hard because he doesn’t want to hurt Baekhyun, but he keeps a pistoning rhythm leading the smaller to groan. Baekhyun lets out loud hiccupping moans that are so so very pretty to listen to, and Jongin hopes Baekhyun knows he’s made to be fucked. The smaller’s hands grab for Kyungsoo’s again trying to find something to hold him down, because Baekhyun looks like hes a second from screaming in pleasure.

Kyungsoo immediately holds him and he’s watching the scene with wide eyes again but this time pleasure is evident in the way his cock which had initially started to soften is growing hard again. Jongin himself wanted to drag this on a little longer, but Baekhyun feels ridiculously good and but he relents and pulls out and Baekhyun actually whines high pitched and adorable and tries to chase after Jongin’s cock, but Jongin places a firm hand on his thigh holding him down for a second before he gets up on his knees behind him and props Baekhyun up on his hands and knees too. Kyungsoo looks at him and Jongin caresses Baekhyun side as he fills him up again.

“Suck Kyungsoo off again,” he orders, and then smiles saying, “maybe that will keep you quiet.” And enjoys Baekhyun’s cut off whine, because he looks ashamed but the way he sucks Kyungsoo off again speaks clearly of how his body really feels even if he knows this is wrong.

Jongin picks up the pace and now the room is filled with grunts and whimpers, and little Ah Ah Ah’s from the two smaller ones in front of Jongin. Baekhyun is eagerly moving back and forth now greedy for the cock filling his ass and his mouth, and even Kyungsoo seems to be anxiously thrusting into Baekhyun’s mouth as his hands loosely tug on the small hairs on the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

It’s Kyungsoo who comes first breathing picking up, and he makes to get away but Jongin tells Kyungsoo to “let him have it” and so Baekhyun swallows Kyungsoo’s cum and then drops his head down in the cushions because he just doesn’t have the strength to hold himself up anymore. Jongin flips Baekhyun over again so his back is to the cushions and he’s face to face with Jongin and Jongin kisses his lips. 

 

Baekhyun’s hesitant and wary at first but he opens up soon enough, and Jongin makes the last few drives into Baekhyun count as he drills him fast and hard and snarls into Baekhyun’s mouth biting the younger’s lips and fists his cock in time with his thrusts. It only takes about five or so strokes before Baekhyun spills into Jongin’s hand and Jongin follows soon after from the spasming of Baekhyun’s ass, and he whines into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and rests there for a second trying to catch his breath. Kyungsoo is also still breathing fast, sitting upright next to Baekhyun and running hands through his hair absentmindedly and Jongin wonders again just what he is thinking.

Finally he lifts himself off of Baekhyun and pulls out grimacing at the cum leaking from Baekhyun’s hole.

 

“Kyungsoo” he calls and Kyungsoo looks over. “Can you get me that box of tissues on the desk and Kyungsoo nods getting up and passes the couch with Jongin’s dagger. He trusts Kyungsoo, knows he won’t touch the sword and true to that Kyungsoo comes back not even giving the knife a flitting glance as he passes the box to Jongin and Jongin feels his heart swell so he pulls Kyungsoo down and kisses his plush lips. Jongin knows the smaller man didn’t try anything more out of fear probably then anything else but it’s probably the hormones in the air which make him wonder if maybe it’s because Kyungsoo has accepted him a little too.

Either way Jongin wipes away all the cum from his hand before putting a finger into Baekhyun, and scooping everything out from him too. When he’s finally satisfied he stands up, and tucks himself back into his pants before returning to his arm chair. Wary eyes follow him as he sits down and grabs his sword again.

Baekhyun’s chest is still heaving, but he looks at Jongin with burning eyes “Are you going to kill us now that you have had your fill.” He asks, and Jongin smiles, caressing his blade and looks up.

“Quite the contrary Baekhyun, actually... how would you two like to come be my pets?” He asks, and Baekhyun lets out a sputter of incredulous laughter as if he can’t believe his ears. And Jongin can’t blame him, he feels like he’s lost his mind a little himself.

“Are you fucking crazy?!?” Baekhyun asks beyond belief, “You think we’d fucking go anywhere with you after you raped us?!?!” and Jongin has to admit, the smaller has a point, but Jongin also sees something in both of them. One of them fights too hard, and the other one has all but given up, there’s a reason— and Jongin is pretty close to finding it out.

“What about you Kyungsoo?” Jongin says giving the man an indulgent smile, and Kyungsoo looks at him for a second hesitating, before he looks away too.

“You're crazy.” He whispers, and Jongin hums his agreement, “I don’t deny that, but it seems you’re a little crazy yourself Kyungsoo. Those marks littering your body, what are they?” and suddenly the man tenses up and locks like stone; even his breathing stops, and Jongin knows he is bordering on dangerous territory right now. He’ll either make or break Kyungsoo, but he trusts his instincts. Kyungsoo is smart, and his will to survive is strong, so Jongin hopes he isn’t wrong in thinking this will go in his favor.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun hisses sitting up even though he’s wincing, “That’s none of your fucking business, just shut the fuck up!!” and oh? This isn’t something Jongin expected. It seems Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are even more entwined into each other’s lives than he expected. Baekhyun seems to know the reason behind those scars, and Jongin hadn’t expected that, but why does he know? Are the merley office friends? No this goes beyond that, and their relationship isn’t adult and professional like an office relationship should be. It goes beyond that, it's something they have carried with them for a long time. A nurtured and cherished friendship most likely. College friends or highschool friends seems more plausible from the way they protect each other. Maybe they are even childhood friends. But then why aren't they together? A inability to confess? No Baekhyun's too loud and Kyungsoo too determined. Then social class?

And aha it clicks.

Jongin had failed to realize it before but looking at Baekhyun's suit now rumpled on the ground, it looks pricier than Kyungsoo’s, and Baekhyun had been sitting with all the business managers and higher ups whilst Kyungsoo sat amongst the tellers and lower workers. But someone so young like Baekhyun couldn’t possibly be so high up on the company already… unless—

And then Jongin laughs, and laughs, because how could he have missed?! Suho had told him the company president had a son that worked there but Jongin didn’t see it. The son was irrelevant and completely useless to the operation, and they suspected he was just a mindless puppet to the company anyways, a harmless fly. 

 

But Byun Baekhyun is nothing like his over extravagant snake of a father. Byun Baekhyun is simple and refined, but has a beauty that transcends any luxury, and now all the pieces finally fit together.

“Kyungsoo” Jongin says instead, “Who abused you?” and Kyungsoo gulps down a nervous breath while Baekhyun seethes next to Jongin. He’s about to throw a tantrum again when Jongin puts a finger to his lips and nods his head towards Kyungsoo. The smaller looks like he’s contemplating saying something. Warring with himself in his head because he really wants to speak, but doesn’t know how, or if he can, and even for a horrible person Jongin feels bad. He feels bad that Kyungsoo’s hurt has surpassed anger, and it's to the point where he doesn't even feel mad at what was done to him, but instead just feels unspeakable pain.

“My dad he was a drunk,” Kyungsoo begins, “and my mother never cared about anything. She wasn’t much of a housekeeper, I looked after everything the first few years. And then when she finally up and left— it was inevitable really— my father didn’t do much; just wallowed in his self pity as he went to work, came home, and got drunker. I wasn’t until middle school when I was thirteen that he first got really mad and started hitting me. It was probably the alcohol starting to take its toll on his body and destroy him.” 

 

“At first it was just a slap here, maybe a punch or a kick there, but it progressively got worse. He’d beat me black and blue some days.” And then Kyungsoo takes a long sigh, and Baekhyun is watching him with fixated eyes, but Kyungsoo won't look at either of them. He has his eyes on his hands, and they look so soft. 

 

“I was in highschool when he first pulled out a knife. I thought he was going to kill me right then and there— end me and finally let me be free from all that pain... but instead he just cut into me. It was like I had entered a new phase of my own personal hell…” Kyungsoo murmurs and Jongin wants to sigh now because the world's a shit place, and he knows it, but Baekhyun looks like he’s going to be sick to his stomach. “It’s why i'm afraid of… sharp things.” Kyungsoo says looking at Jongin’s blade and Jongin nods. He feels slightly bad about threatening Kyungsoo now, but not enough of course.

Some of those scars still look too fresh, “You still see him don’t you?” Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo looks up at him, eyes so lost and begging to be saved.

“Yes. Society expects me to be a filial son. My cousins, grandparents... just people. ” And Jongin nods.

“Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun begins, and his eyes are watering again. Tears falling easier this time, because the pain of someone you love is always harder to bare than your own.

“And you,” Jongin begins looking at Baekhyun, “raised by a fucker of a father, but you're nothing like him. He forced you into this. Forced you to get married, forced you into a company you knew was corrupt. You never cared for this company. There’s a reason why we just barely glossed over you when we were planning this operation. but you still did it all, all because your filial. Isn’t that why?” Baekhyun looks like he wants to fight back. Fury morphing his pretty face into something ugly, but he has nothing to fight back with. Jongin knows as he sees the fight melt from Baekhyun’s face and he looks tired and defeated and Jongin wants to protect them both.

“What do you want from me?” Baekhyun asks defeated and Jongin looks at him.

“Just you… and Kyungsoo. I can give you what you want. A guilt free escape.” He says and both boys have their eyes trained on him. “This operation ends in a few hours and by then your dad will have paid us back and we will be out of here. It’ll be given next to minimal coverage by the media, this is all well planned.” Baekhyun frowns and Kyungsoo looks conflicted. “I can pretend to take you guys as hostages, I’m taking my leave of Suho’s gang anyways after this and we can go live somewhere further away with no worries. You can stay with me or leave after we get away.” Jongin doesn’t know why he’s offering a free ride for them but

Kyungsoo contemplates it, but Baekhyun has a lot more to leave behind then a cold empty home and an abusive father so Jongin decides if he can get Kyungsoo abroad first, Baekhyun might follow.

 

Jongin doesn’t know why he’s trying so hard but he wants these boys.

“What do you think Kyungsoo? You won’t have to hurt anymore, you can start over, no one to judge you, no one who knows about your past.” And Kyungsoo opens his mouth, looks lost, but then gathers strength.

“How do I know you won’t hurt me just like my dad did” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin looks at him.

“Compared to what your dad does and makes you feel did I hurt you?” and Kyungsoo considers it.

“You did. Not like him, but you still hurt me.” Jongin nods

“Can you trust me despite that?” and I think all three of them including Kyungsoo himself is surprised when he nods.

“Kyungsoo but wait.” Baekhyun says grabbing for the other’s hand, but Kyungsoo shakes him away

“Baekhyun I need to get away and I don’t have the means to besides this. I have nothing saved up my dad always took most of my money, I have no other way to start over, It’s cowardly, I know, but I need to do it. I’m leaving.”

“Then i'm coming too.” Baekhyun says suddenly and Kyungsoo gawks in surprise.

 

“You're not! You have Taeyeon here and a family. Yeah your dad’s problematic but at least they still somewhat care for you. Especially Taeyeon.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun shakes his head.

 

“My parents don’t care Kyungsoo they don’t. They never once truly cared. They raised me and gave me things yes but they never listened, they were never there. They dismissed anything i said in favor of saying what they wanted to say. And you know i never loved Taeyeon. We all grew up together you know that. I love her but as a friend and nothing else, we were forced into this—”

 

“But—” Kyungsoo begins and Baekhyun shakes his head.

 

“No buts, she already has someone else she likes. She’s with me because she has to be and i have to be, but she still sees that person. I gave her permission to see them because it was hurting her. But we don’t love each other Kyungsoo, and i need to get away too. It’ll be better for everyone, especially Taeyeon if I leave. And don’t bring up the company because we both know it’ll be done with before I even get it Kyungsoo. It’s done... everything's done. It’s time we did something else.” And silence ensues as they look each other down, coming to some silent understanding amongst each other.

Jongin is watching them, thinking about what to do when his phone goes off. Jongin looks at the screen where a picture of Luhan and Minseok smiling stares up at him and Minseok’s name flashes at the bottom.

 

Jongin picks up as Minseok’s voice floats through the other end, “Hope i'm not interrupting something.”he says, and Jongin grins.

 

“Perfect timing actually hyung, just finished. What can I do for you? Does someone need some straightening out?” Jongin asks looking at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They stare back unsure while he smiles.

 

“No Jongin, actually Suho just called.” And Jongin’s smile immediately drops, “The company president is already bankrupt as hell he’s just been falsifying documents to us and everyone around. He could only come up with half the sum of money for us to let the company go and Suho is calling us back and asking to bring the President’s son which it turns out you are currently with. Kris and Yixing are going to take over here for us.” And Jongin nods taking this in and his smile keeps getting bigger and bigger because this turn of events has made his taking Kyungsoo and Baekhyun even easier.

Jongin gets off the phone with Minseok and smiles huge at his two hostages. “Guess things are playing out in our favor boys!” He says jovial, “The odds are in our favor.” 

++++++++++++++

Jongin gets the boys dressed back into their clothes, and make sure he looks presentable too.

“You guys are serious about the decision you have made right? Because there’s no turning back now, especially for you Baekhyun.” and the two men turn towards each other talking with their eyes, before they nod at Jongin and he hums happily. He takes the two quiet hostages back downstairs where Minseok is waiting by the stairs and he smiles.

“Have fun?” He asks and Jongin calls a lackey over to watch the two boys as he walks Minseok a little ways away to discuss what he’s been thinking, and Minseok frowns concerned. 

“Jongin I don’t doubt you know what you’re doing but im worried. Are you sure they won't scheme behind your back. I don’t want you to get hurt.” and Jongin shakes his head.

“I don’t know if they will but i’m ok with whatever at this point hyung. I just really want them.” and Minseok gives him a skeptical look for a second before his face melts into defeat and fondness. 

“I don’t know what to do with you but I trust your judgement.” he says and pats him on the shoulder. Just then Kris and Yixing show up and Minseok nods at Jongin and after giving a brief of the layout and operation to the new arrivals, Minseok and Jongin leave with their hostages.

As they get into the car, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun eye the bank from the outside and it looks so normal just standing there looking welcoming as always, but no one knows what going on inside and they both feel frightened all over again. 

Jongin watches them sit stiffly in their seats and look around uncomfortably. Its nearly an hour car ride back to Suho’s estate and Jongin and Minseok discuss the finer points of the mission as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun make themselves as small as possible and slot themselves together, closing their eyes and trying to forget todays events. 

Jongin watches them drift to sleep and he hopes this will work out.

When the hour passes and they pull in through the large iron gates of Suho’s home. Jongin wakes the boys up, and they look around blearily before their eyes go wide at the large mansion in front of them. They all step out of the car that drove them here just as Jongdae— Suho’s right hand man and lover— comes down the steps of the large house.

He directs them into the building and towards Suho’s office, and while Minseok and Jongin have been through these halls enough that the luxury doesn’t faze them anymore, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have their jaws hanging open the entire time.

Eventually they reach the door to the office and they can hear muffled words being throw around. 

“In we go.” says Jongdae as he opens the door for them and Jongin immediately sees the crippled man on the floor who’s slightly bleeding, with two beefy guys hovering over him who presumably did the beating. Suho who had his eyes on his desk looking through papers bored, smiles when he sees them.

“Boys I’m so glad you made it. I’m sorry this mission is dragging on so long, but Mr.Byun here decided that lying is a good course of action to take when dealing with mob bosses.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who had been cowering behind Jongin now suddenly jerk at the mention of Baekhyun’s father name and their eyes land on said man whom they had previously missed.

“No problem sir.” Minseok says to pacify what is no doubt anger simmering in Suho over being double crossed, and he pulls Baekhyun from behind Jongin and stands him in front. “We brought the Byun boy so maybe he can clear some things up for us.”

At this Baekhyun’s father groans a bit and rasps, “Baekhyun?” And the man immediately looks towards him, eyes unreadable.

“I-I’m here father.” he says eventually and even with all the things Baekhyun’s father has done to him, Baekhyun still looks sad for his father, his jaw still clenches in an angry set and his fists balling up over what was done to his dad. “I’m here.”

It’s such a weird hold parents have over children. An eternal hold which never leaves and always lingers around them like a ghost. We learn the biggest happiness from them, the greatest sadness, everything. 

Suho smiles at the both of them and nods. “Now tell me Byun can you pay the debts or not or shall I cut you up right here in front of your own flesh and blood and sell your organs off to make some money.” And President Byun whimpers pathetically and Baekhyun’s eyes start to shine with unshed tears and his knuckles turn white from clenching his fist and Baekhyun speaks up voice breaking.

“How much left?” he says and Suho looks over amused.

“Why do you want to pay for him?” Suho asks with a twisted smirk and Baekhyun fixes his face into a resolute expression.

“I will.” and Suho hums.

“He borrowed 7 million and he was only able to pay back 4 million, that leaves 3 million USD.” Suho says and Baekhyun gulps before nodding. 

“Okay.” he whispers and Jongin smirks just like he planned. Next to him Kyungsoo looks sick to his stomach.

Suho gets up from his desk and comes to stand in front of Baekhyun. They are the same height but Suho’s aura makes him seem feet taller. He grabs Baekhyun’s chin and turns his face left and right. “You’re very pretty and young so you will make a lot of money when I ship you off to my whorehouse.” And Baekhyun gulps and shakes and he looks to his dad but his dad chooses that moment to look away.

“Alright Byun, that means you’re free.” A lackey says, dragging Baekhyun’s father from the floor and onto his feet before pushing him in the direction of the door. President Byun doesn’t look at his son once, doesn’t acknowledge him, only stutters through a half ass apology about how he’s a bad father before he runs out the door and away from his mistakes that he leaves on Baekhyun’s fragile shoulders.

Kyungsoo looks sick, Baekhyun looks as pale as a ghost, and Suho still looks pissed. The whorehouse gives them good money. And Baekhyun would definitely rake in a lot, especially with his looks, but it would be nowhere close to three million, and Suho hates losing money. So Jongin steps up with his option. He gives Minseok a nod and the other man leaves with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo saying that he will ready Baekhyun as Jongin walks over to Suho.

“So I have an idea.” He begins and waits as Suho lifts a brow. 

“Praise do tell.” Suho says and Jongin nods as he begins.

“So Baekhyun would do well in a whorehouse, I agree, but have you seen his school records?” he asks and Suho absentmindedly shakes his head.

“Apparently he was a straight A student through all of school. And for University he went to Yale in america and was apparently a wiz in business, so much so people always assumed he would come back to Korea and take over the market with something new, except his father never let him. He tied him down to his own failing company and never let him have any control and his talents have been drowned out and no one knows what he’s capable of.”  
Suho is intrigued as he leans forward, “Now remember that company you wanted to build in China?” he asks, and Suho nods. “Well I was thinking. How about you put him in charge of that. If that company takes off you will get your money back and more. And even though it’s a risk I have a good feeling about it.”

And Suho sits back and thinks. “I don’t trust him to not fuck this up on purpose”, and Jongin shakes his head.

“Send me.” He says and Suho eyes widen. “I thought you wanted out after today’s mission.”

“I did and do but I met those two and I want them. I wanted to move to China anyways after I was done here, but while i’m there I can keep an eye on him and work for the company. I’ll need something to do anyways. What do you think?”

Suho folds his hands staring down at his desk concentrating on nothing before he finally speaks. “Give me a few days to work out the details with Jongdae, Chanyeol and Sehun and I’ll confirm whether we can risk this, and Jongin nodded. 

Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongdae were all in charge of Suho’s business affairs and advised him on business matters and planning things out, whilst Kris, Yixing, Minseok and Jongin were in charge of field operations and extraction of money, planting fear in enemies etc. “Till then stay here with them. Jongdae show him out and call Minseok, I need to discuss what he is to do after this and where he will go.” Jongin bowed as he followed Jongdae out.

“I trust your judgement Jongin and if the files we review are clear, then we will very well be going forward with this boy.” Jongdae said and Jongin smiled. If Jongdae was on board then the other two in Suho’s party would undoubtedly follow. Jongdae was probably as smart as Baekhyun and there was also the bonus of him being Suho’s lover and if Jongdae believed in something, Suho would definitely follow.

When Jongin got back to the dorm he pacified a hyperventilating Baekhyun, and tearful Kyungsoo, and Minseok nodded at him as he left.

“He’s not being taken away right?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin shook his head as he smoothed a calming hand down the others head. 

“I talked to Suho about some alternative... options and I think he’s for it. But Baekhyun—” Jongin said turning to the still red eyed red nosed man. “I know you excelled in business at school. That this is all you have worked hard for in life, but i need to know, how much faith do you have that you can turn something around and make it profitable?”

And Baekhyun’s eyes widened before he contemplated it seriously for a second.

“I can do it.” He said looking solemn but serious. The spark that had died out was ignited anew again in his eyes and Jongin smirked. 

“Good. Let’s wait and see if Suho believes that too then.”

And like that Jongin and the boys spent a tense four days locked up in Suho’s huge mansion. At first it was awkward. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo although dependent on Jongin didn’t trust him and probably hated his guts; Jongin knew that. He kinda deserved that, however, they were sharing a room and it lent to a tense atmosphere. Suho probably thought he had wanted the arrangement like this and he probably also wanted Jongin to keep an eye on the both of them while doing so.

They ate tense dinners and Jongin even took them for a walk in the garden, but the tension never dissipated. The only times Jongin felt like he could breathe was when Minseok came to visit and they talked about their next steps forward. Minseok had been planning to head to america with Luhan after this final mission, but they had been in Suho’s gang since they were teenagers and it was hard for them to separate. Jongin felt it too and he was definitely not sad when he decided to still work for Suho in China (well that is if Suho agreed). After talking and planning for a few days, Minseok decided on going to China as well if plans pulled through and he went to tell Suho that decision. If Suho didn’t agree to Baekhyun running the company though, he would head to America as originally planned with Luhan.

Another few days later and finally, finally, Suho came to a decision, sending Jongdae to come and fetch them all. When he Jongin entered Suho’s office with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun Minseok was already there and he was smiling at him and Jongin felt relief flood his system because it was confirmed. Suho had agreed.

After that Suho sat them all down, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae were also in the room and Suho took them through all the plans with his advisers help and discussed arrangements. The leader focused on Baekhyun and made sure he understood and also knew the consequences if he were not to follow through with the plans perfectly. Jongin could feel the slight tremors that ran through the younger but he held out and nodded making sure to show the mob boss he could do this. It was either a better future with this or a whorehouse, so Baekhyun kept his chin up and focused.

The meeting laid down the basic plans, but Jongdae said some weeks of additional training and going over the business plans was necessary for Suho’s own peace of mind but also so Baekhyun was thoroughly prepared. And so weeks stretched on and Suho and his advisors faith in Baekhyun and his ability grew, plans were further cemented and progressions were made to move to China. Minseok and Jongin were also given their roles and tasks and were the checks to Baekhyun’s power and control.

They also found out a few weeks in, that Kyungsoo was also in incredibly gifted economist especially when it came to numbers— when he sat in on one of Jongdae and Baekhyun’s meetings where Jongdae went over things with him. Suho had him Kyungsoo also start with training after that, and then within two months they were getting ready to depart for China.

Throughout this time Jongin’s relationship with the boys hadn’t improved or bettered. They simply quietly lived around him. Tiny presences that filled up a room and were so much, but Jongin could only grasp so little. They never talked or looked at him unless he initiated it and even then, they were stiff and awkward. Sometimes while he lay in bed and they thought he was sleeping they would talk in the faintest hushed whispers. Discussing their futures—how they were scared but hopeful. And how they thought their families were doing, if they should ask Jongin on updates but they were too scared. They also discussed simple things about food and how Baekhyun had been having a headache recently as the stress of doing a good job on this assignment was getting to him and Kyungsoo gently sang him to sleep as he combed through Baekhyun’s hair. Jongin desperately wanted to be a part of their little world but he knew he couldn't do anything. Because Jongin understood people, he also understood that after the hurt he caused he couldn't expect to be let in by them. And he could try to force it all he wanted, but he knew they would never truly genuinely open up like that and so he decided to be patient. 

On the days leading up to their leave to China and when he felt enough time had passed since everything that happened, he started to change his behavior. He would ask them how they were, how they were finding everything, and if they understood everything and at first they were awkward, reserved and polite with their answers, essentially very detached. But when Jongin persisted, their answers became short cold and curt and he heard them discussing and wondering what he was up to. Eventually one day Baekhyun exploded.

“WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE HOW I'M DOING??!” Baekhyun yelled as Kyungsoo flinched and then grabbed his arm to calm him down. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been curled up on the couch pouring over business notes about the company while Jongin was on the bed going over news about China’s local gangs on the internet and other documents Suho had sent him.

“You don’t,” Jongin began calmly, “You don't, have to answer if you don’t want to.” he said as he went back to reading and poring over files.

Baekhyun just laughed bitterly and rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah?” He snarked, “And since when have you cared about our wills. You raped me and Kyungsoo if you haven't forgotten.” He whispered with venom and even Kyungsoo stiffened and clenched his fists at the mention. But Jongin just stayed calm.

“I know I did, and it won’t happen again. I have decided to never do that again.” He said and he heard Baekhyun scoff.

“You get to decide what you want do to us one day and what not to the next. I don’t trust you I never will!” He yelled before getting up and storming to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, and Kyungsoo winced but Jongin didn't bat an eye. He knew it would be near impossible to make someone as stubborn as Baekhyun understand, but coupled with the weight of what he had done he really would probably just end up with Baekhyun barely tolerating him till the end of their lives.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kyungsoo began and Jongin looked up. “Why not just take by force like before? Are you even capable of love?” and Jongin recoiled a bit, it stung, but Jongin considered it and gave an honest reply.

“I don’t know but I’m willing to try.” He said staring at Kyungsoo as eyes too wide and searching looked into his. Kyungsoo looked into his eyes for a long time and Jongin let him. He wasn't sure what answers Kyungsoo was trying to find in them and if he found them even, but he let him.

Eventually after what seemed like a long time Kyungsoo sighed long and sad and looked at his hands before looking up and facing him again. “It’s clear we are going to be in this for the long run, at least for a couple of years and I can’t stand walking on eggshells like i did with my dad anymore. I can’t take it so I need you to understand that I’m willing to tolerate you and try to understand but if you mess up again I will never forgive you. Your chance before this was when you took us by force that day and you could have stopped but you didn’t so it's stupid of me and I can’t believe i'm even considering this but i'll trust you genuinely one last time.”

Jongin sat quite shocked and couldn't believe it. He had definitely assumed Kyungsoo would be the easier of the two to get to understand him, but he didn't expect him to give in so easily. Was give in really the right word though Jongin thought as he saw tired small little Do Kyungsoo who just wanted to live pain free for once and so he felt a little stir in his hard heart and nodded at Kyungsoo.

“I’ll try my best.” he said and Kyungsoo glared at him.

“Trying isn't good enough!” he said sharply so Jongin amended.

“I’ll do my best.” and Kyungsoo nodded and sighed tiredly again and Jongin let him be because there was nothing else he felt he could do or say beyond this. Eventually Baekhyun also came out of the bathroom red eyed and Jongin felt young and helpless because he had never felt guilt before as a starved orphan looking for a way out and then later a member of Asia’s most notorious underground group. But then why were all these feelings suddenly coming up. Jongin felt his age again. He felt twenty-three and lost and the twenty-six year olds he was watching made him feel smaller than he ever had.

guilt… was it?

 

++++++++++++++++

 

The move to Shanghai was busy to say the least. In between shopping and setting things up in the house all three of them were going to share and getting acquainted with the company, time passed fast. It took a good couple of weeks before they could even come home for an afternoon and relax. Before that they spent endless mornings to late nights at the office trying to get a better grasp of the company and mechanics and try to meet and deal with the local businesses and set work up. It left them tired night after night with them coming home and face planting into their own seperate rooms to fall asleep.

but after a few weeks when things started to calm down, Jongin found all of them coming into their spacious house and spending odd moments just relaxing in the living room or out on the deck. 

the boys still mostly kept to themselves but Jongin decided to try and reach out to them again and with little how are you doing’s, do you need something— because they weren't allowed out on their own. Baekhyun was cold and calculated with him but Kyungsoo to Jongin's surprise kept his promise from before coming to China and answered sincerely which had Baekhyun surprised but soon growing to anger.

A few nights later he heard them in Kyungsoo’s room fighting.

“YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID!” He heard Baekhyun’s voice boom, “THEN WHY ARE YOU GIVING IN LIKE THIS.”

and what surprised him was when Kyungsoo yelled back. He had never yelled once, not when he was scared, not when he was angry, Kyungsoo was always just quiet calm Kyungsoo, so his anger surprised Jongin the most.

“THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO BAEKHYUN! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!” He heard silence and he knew Baekhyun was probably as shocked as he was. “I CAN'T KEEP BEING AFRAID AND WALKING AROUND THINGS I'M SO TIRED OF IT. I JUST WANT TO STOP. AND IF THERE IS A CHANCE FOR EVEN A SEMBLANCE OF NORMAL! I WANT IT THEN!” He hears and then a door closing and slamming shut —no doubt Baekhyun, and then a sad sob that rips him apart.

Jongin is sorry. He for the first time in his life is truly honestly sorry. He’s done them wrong and he feels bad and he never used to feel this way before but he’s sorry this time and that's probably the thought that takes him up the stairs and to Baekhyun’s room. He knocks and hears a “Go the fuck away Kyungsoo.” and so he decides to let himself in anyways,

When Baekhyun looks up annoyed and mad with tear-rimmed eyes, his expression quickly melts into horror and fear when he realizes it's Jongin that's here to see him. Jongin for his part looks down at the floor unsure and tired. he’s not sure what to say, he came on a whim honestly.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” Baekhyun says voice shaky and hoarse. “Don’t you dare try to touch me.” He begins and Jongin looks up surprised and shakes his head and steps back even further to press himself against the door so Baekhyun understands he’s not here to hurt him.

“I’m. I don't think i ever said sorry to you. I wanted to say that,” He says as he falls quiet and looks down. and Baekhyun eyes him, tremors leaving him slowly as the fear turns to a glare.

“Want to get rid of that guilty conscious.” he starts eventually. “Well go the fuck away because i can’t help you. I don't forgive you at all.” he says and looks down at the pillow in his hands and Jongin is mad and not sure what to say. It was hard for him to come up here and put himself out there but he also deserves this, he knows, so he takes a deep breath.

“I’m not. I’m not trying to get rid of my guilty conscious. I know what I have done and i'll live with the consequences. But no the reason i came to you is because you’re… you’re hurting.” He says and looks at Baekhyun in the eyes and the other looks down biting his lips before tears gather in his eyes and he angrily glares at Jongin.

“The reason i'm even like this is because of you.” He says with venom in his voice and stares Jongin down but he isn't going to give in either.

“I know and that’s why I’m saying what I’m saying and want to help. I’m—” and Jongin took a deep defeated sigh before he began again. “Look I’m sincere in the fact I won’t touch or try to hurt you again. I really am and I’m not looking for anything in return except for all of us to live peacefully. Without hate or venom anymore.” And Baekhyun looked at him eyes still defiant and angry as the day he met him and the change wasn't really in him but Jongin. 

Jongin had changed a lot.

“That’s all.” Jongin says looking down and clicking the door open about to leave but Baekhyun’s voice stops him.

He looks close to tears but also determined. “I want to live peacefully and I can’t keep this up anymore. I’m not used to fighting and hating people. I even spent twenty-six years of my life listening to a father that never cared. So—” He sighed deeply. “I’ll try, but I’m watching you. And the moment you try anything I’ll fucking kill you.”

And Jongin looked into Baekhyun’s eyes and had no reason to doubt Baekhyun’s words. He had little to lose anymore and the crisp clarity was real in the threat.

“Okay.” Jongin said and before he was about to leave he whispered “Sorry again.” Clicking the door shut behind him.

When he was outside he was startled when Kyungsoo was standing in his doorway, leaning against the doorframe. His arms were crossed and his head was resting against the frame as those eyes stared at Jongin. 

“What..?” Jongin began and Kyungsoo shook his head and straightened up.

“I had to make sure you wouldn't hurt him so i was just listening.” He said and Jongin looked away.

“I promised not to hurt you guys anymore.” he said as Kyungsoo continued to stare.

“Just because i accepted your apology and agreed to try, doesn't mean I trust you Jongin.” He said and Jongin looked at him before looking at the floor again which he felt like he had memorized with all the staring he was doing at it. There was an obvious message in what Kyungsoo said. That even though him and Baekhyun had agreed to give up on fighting. They hadn't forgotten and they would always remember what he had done till they themselves wished to put it in the past.

“Fair enough,” Jongin said because it was true and he went down the hall to his own room.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

Days lead to weeks and weeks lead to months, and it's not easy. At first Baekhyun, even though he said he would try to get along with Jongin, it didn't go that way. He was still stressed and still angry at what happened but when Kyungsoo pointed out how he was being just as hateful he eased down. They all stopped fighting as much after that things calmed down. It was a couple of months later when they were all watching TV when Jongin said something witty and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo first laughed at smiled at him. not sarcastic bitter cold smiles, but real genuine laughs and open mouthed brilliance. They caught themselves but it melted that ice that had been up for more than half a year and after that things truly began to change. They opened up little by little and not just them but Jongin too. He opened up too and let them in just as much as they did.

He thinks the really pivotal point in all of this is when he let them in wholly to his world and life and experiences. When he told them about the little boy from a poor house whose parents died and who nobody cared about. He told them about having nowhere to go and running away from a shitty orphanage where it was more like a prison. He tells them about this boy meeting someone who truly became his brother and who came from just as shit a background as he did. How they lived on the streets and scoured for food and made all of seoul their home. And when they were barely entering their teen years, they stole from the wrong man and ended up bloodied and bruised till the man decided to take pity and put their stealth skills to better use and put them in his gang with loyalty to him. And how when they worked hard the man was kind and he rewarded them justly and he was like a father when they had no one. and the harder they worked the prouder he became till this father decided to trust them wholeheartedly and they were part of his inner circle and loyal to him and he was open and just as caring to them. Transforming them from employees to little brothers he cared and trusted.

“Minseok raised me essentially and Suho looked after us after that. Made sure we were okay and fed after that.” Jongin says and takes a swig of the beer in his hand as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stare at each other.

They don’t say much after that but he feels the change in them as they take on a more caring attitude than before. And it grates on his nerves because he didn't say this to be pitied and he tells them such.

“I know.” Kyungsoo begins and he places a small hand on his back and helps him cut vegetables. “We aren't closer to you because of that it's just…” He says trailing off thinking. And Baekhyun who's behind them stirring the pot of pasta jumps in.

“Its that we feel closer to you and we feel like we understand you a bit better. the way you are, why you do certain things you do, stuff like that. We don't pity you. And it's also because we realize a lot of things about you now. Like..” He says and falls quieter. “Like after you promised not to hurt us you didn't and how even though i was equally as cruel in the days after we moved here, you stuck with your promise and never raised your voice at me back.”

“I dunno,” Baekhyun adds, “i just feel closer now that you told me all that.” And he smiles softly at Jongin before looking away and Kyungsoo smiles too.

They have dinner quietly that night and They all feel the peace all of them.


	2. Quick Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the journey to healing.

There are some days Baekhyun is still deathly afraid of Jongin and other days he's okay again. He doesn't think he will ever be able to truly and completely accept Jongin, even with how much the other has changed. He’s not sure why? Maybe because, at the core, they are all just humans and all people make mistakes— maybe Baekhyun’s waiting for Jongin to make a mistake again.

 

It’s scary and more often than not, Baekhyun finds himself pushing Jongin away from him. It's been two years now, already two years since he left his dysfunctional family, and he left Taeyeon behind, but he still can’t trust Jongin.

 

Even though Jongin has proved himself in these two years, proved that since the first time, he has never touched Baekhyun again without his permission. But Baekhyun just can’t let the rigid way his bones lock and soft tremors that overtake him go. He can’t forget, even though so much time has gone by.

 

It is honestly a bizarre fear, because after having gotten to know the other, Jongin presents himself as the least threatening person ever. He wears big thick black-rimmed glasses at home, and his hair is always disheveled and messy after he comes out of the shower. Jongin is honestly more like a puppy, than like the sword wielding dark night of Suho’s close circle. Even Kyungsoo is more terrifying and abusive sometimes (especially when Baekhyun talks too much), than Jongin is these days. But that's what's so disconcerting though, because Baekhyun can't trust how Jongin looks, since he was still so twisted and menacing when they had first met. His hair had been pushed back then, and he wore a glower all the time. It's a stark contrast to the shy puppy smiles he sends Kyungsoo, and the soft warm gaze he watches Baekhyun with when he thinks the other isn’t noticing, now. It almost feels like he’s a different person. But then where has the dark Jongin gone? The one that liked it, when he saw the fear in Kyungsoo’s eyes, or the one that had fun as he toyed and fucked Baekhyun against his will.

 

Baekhyun knows that, that Jongin can’t just have disappeared.

 

So where does he hide? Does he ever try to get out? Baekhyun sometimes sees the timid Kyungsoo come out too. The one Kyungsoo has suppressed and hidden for the past two years after he moved.

 

Kyungsoo has now become a poker faced force to be reckoned with. And even though he’s still small, being shorter then both Baekhyun and Jongin, he easily puts them both in their place with his sharp mouth and even sharper gaze. It's a side Baekhyun’s never seen to him, but then again, most of Kyungsoo was lost when his father had a hold of him, beating Kyungsoo till there was very little left of him on the inside. But Baekhyun likes the new Kyungsoo, he likes the life that fills Kyungsoo’s eyes now. But sometimes Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo when his hands go cold and limp and there’s a lifeless look in his eyes and Baekhyun doesn't know what to do so he just holds him through his attack whispering and telling him how much he loves him and “Kyungsoo please please come back.” they both pretend nothing happens after these episodes, but Baekhyun still sees it, knows timid scared Kyungsoo is still there, he still exists. And that's why Baekhyun is waiting at the edge of his seat, frozen and terrified for a Jongin that's very unlike the one he knows now, to resurface again too.

 

He’s just scared because he’s afraid he will be with Jongin someday and the other might just lay hands on him even when he says no. He doesn't want to be hurt again, to be used without permission again. But mainly he doesn't want to be hurt by Jongin again.

 

He's begun to like Jongin. A lot. Jongin with his puppy like behavior and how he follows Kyungsoo and Baekhyun around. This Jongin that is so unlike the first. Baekhyun’s weary, it's hard having to deal with the fact Jongin has hurt him before, a thing that he still feels confused and upset over, because he cares for Jongin a lot now. But if it were to happen again, Baekhyun’s trust would be left in shambles. He doesn't think he can take being hurt like that by someone he's worked to give his all to trust to. Even when his body screamed in repulsion and fear after what Jongin had done the first time, he still worked hard for Jongin and himself because Jongin promised to change and so Baekhyun also worked hard to change. Change his perception of Jongin, and accept him when he was also turning around for them. Baekhyun worked so so hard to quell the screaming thoughts, and he just doesn't know if he can take it if Jongin reverts, so Baekhyun is already taking precautions just in case. He maintains a distance for the both of their sakes.

 

++++++++

 

He’s lying in his bed after dinner having just come out of the shower, and he throws on one of Jongin’s large white long sleeved shirts, and a pair of blue sleep shorts. He hasn't even gotten under the covers yet, instead choosing to just lay on top and think when Kyungsoo pokes his head in.

 

Kyungsoo is about to say something when he gets a good look at Baekhyun and his eyes darken, and Baekhyun knows he looks appealing like this; brown hair falling wet and messy into his equally dark eyes, plus Jongin's shirt translucent, thin and sticking to his wet skin, and lastly his cotton sleeping shorts riding up dangerously high.

 

To be fair though, Baekhyun had just been laying there thinking and not really intending to seduce… but if the opportunity presents itself, he might as well play it up.

 

He stares at Kyungsoo for a few beats more before sitting up in a way that makes the shorts ride up even higher, and Jongin’s shirt slip off one shoulder.

 

He’s never been one to act coy really, so instead he smirks up mischievously at Kyungsoo, and tilts his head.

 

“Need something Soo?” he asks in a way he hopes Kyungsoo gets the message, which he does, because the next second Kyungsoo closes the door behind himself and rests against it, frowning. He often does that when he can't resist Baekhyun but would very much like to. It probably comes from the fact that Baekhyun is wearing that shit eating grin on his face that Kyungsoo hates and loves.

 

The smaller man sighs before he’s taking swift steps towards Baekhyun and putting a knee on the bed while taking the other’s soft lips in his own. Kyungsoo kisses in deeper, prodding with his tongue and Baekhyun immediately falls pliant in his hands, relaxing fast and easy and falling into pretty pieces in Kyungsoo’s control. It's something Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun can’t do with Jongin, even after all this time, but he doesn't press it.

 

He puts it aside while Baekhyun shivers gently in his hold and he can't help but lay Baekhyun down and kiss him thoroughly till Baekhyun is dazed and heady— Kyungsoo has always loved Baekhyun. He’s loved him when they were still kids and the world wasn't as troubled back then. He loved him growing up, when his own mom left and when Baekhyun’s parents stopped caring— and even when his dad beat him black and blue and Kyungsoo was barely existing, even then Kyungsoo still felt a swell of love in the dark recesses of his numb heart, for Baekhyun, because Baekhyun was his light.

 

Kyungsoo feels so much, as he dips down and kisses the small beauty mark just above Baekhyun’s lip, and then grabs Baekhyun’s pretty thin hands, and kisses his thumb where another beauty mark resides, and finally he kisses the inside of Baekhyun’s palm and the other looks up at him with too much emotion and Kyungsoo hates it because his love is suffocating him. And even if he tried, Kyungsoo could never explain how much Baekhyun means to him.

 

Baekhyun with his pretty blown pupils, wide from lust and love, Baekhyun and his big personality— but he immediately curves in on himself at the slightest sign of a fight, because Baekhyun is only resides amongst light not hatred. Kyungsoo loves Baekhyun too much, it hurts.

 

However Kyungsoo came to discuss something with Baekhyun today so he puts his thoughts aside for a bit. Jongin had asked to deliver Baekhyun news about a new venture, but Kyungsoo used that as an excuse to talk to Baekhyun about other things too. Nibbling along his lover’s neck he pauses for a second and rests a hand on the others chest looking at him.

 

Baekhyun's panting a bit but he smiles coyly and tilts his head. “What?” he whispers. And Kyungsoo runs his hands through Baekhyun’s hair pulling the strands up before kissing his cheek.

 

“You’ve been flinching a little less when Jongin touches you these days,” he murmurs and Baekhyun stiffens up a bit before he takes a breath and relaxes again.

 

“Yeah I… I'm trying.” he finishes awkwardly, looking off at the side table like there's something interesting there, and Kyungsoo keeps running hands through his hair softly now.

 

Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun has more to say and he's thinking so he stays silent as the other formulates a response. Finally after a while Baekhyun speaks again.

 

“Kyungsoo I’m just. I’m scared. I’m really really scared to trust him and fall and get in too deep, only to see him let me down. No. Let us down. I— I was able to put it past me the first time because I didn't know Jongin then. He was a random bad guy, a mafia member, and we just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But if he were to… If he hurt you or me again, now, I don't think I’d be able to let go of it. I think I would... I know this will sound really dramatic, but I’m sincere when I say I feel like I’ll break” and Baekhyun voice catches painfully and Kyungsoo feels his heart hurt as Baekhyun barrels on, “if it happens again. I won't be able to deal with it.” Baekhyun says and he’s looking straight at Kyungsoo now instead of away, and he looks wild with fear and panic, and terrified that he’s making a bad decision. “Kyungsoo I— everything in me is screaming not to trust him again. That if he did it once, he can do it again. I literally feel like everything in me is screaming not to be around him. But yet there's also a small part that is telling me to trust Jongin. That Jongin should get a chance to prove himself, and that it will be okay. And I just don't know what to trust!” and Baekhyun starts talking faster and faster and he's shaking in Kyungsoo’s arms at this point, his voice laced thick with emotion because he's going to break down and Kyungsoo holds him close and shushes him.

 

“It’s okay,” he mumbles over and over, and Baekhyun quiets down and relaxes as he holds him. Eventually Kyungsoo lies on his side on the bed and drags Baekhyun into a hug, pressing the others face into his chest, and Kyungsoo's a little smaller then Baekhyun but they always fit together beautifully.

 

They lay there silently for what feels like a long time, but Kyungsoo starts talking softly soon, bearing his heart to the other for once and letting him know how he feels too.

 

“Baekhyun,” he begins and Baekhyun immediately looks up at him. “Honestly. I'm really really scared to trust Jongin too. I'm scared that this decision will be a wrong one and I don’t know how I will ever move on because I’ve come to fall in love the Jongin, this new person who has changed his ways for us after he apologized. I honestly like him a lot and if he betrays my trust I don't think I’ll ever feel okay again so I understand you. But at the same time,” Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun's hand and smiles down at him. “But at the same time I have you to go through all this with, so I feel a little braver making this decision. Because we are in this together, it’s not just me. It’s all three of us and I’ll still take a risk and trust him because I love him and I love you too, and I hate it but reasoning just doesn't work when it comes to feelings like that and that sounds cheesy too but it's still true. I don't know what else to tell you. You can make a decision now and decide to trust him. Or you can decide to not go through this, I’ll still support you with whatever you choose no questions asked.”

 

And Baekhyun looks like he's thinking too hard so Kyungsoo laughs softly and tilts his chin up again looking at him. “And u can always change decisions too. This isn't some signed deal like at the office. Maybe you will change your mind after a few months, but that's okay. I just need you to really think about this and come up with the best decision for you, that you can.”

 

And Baekhyun nods listening quietly now and Kyungsoo thinks he's decided so he waits for Baekhyun to speak again, which he does, but he starts out slowly, struggling to find the right words.

 

“I think… I think I made a decision the first time when we all consensually slept together honestly. Whether I knew it or not. After that first time I wondered if I had made a mistake. But I went back again and again and I mulled over it a lot but it didn't feel wrong. I think I accepted him and the relationship between the three of us then. I think. I think I’ll trust him, and go into this relationship all cards on the table. I’m going to trust that he keeps his word Kyungsoo.”

 

And Kyungsoo smiled sadly and looked at Baekhyun. “Yeah. I am too Baek.” and they both start kissing again, with their emotions running high, and soon they are grabbing at each others shirts and panting into each others mouth desperately rutting against each other.

 

Just then Jongin knocks and pokes his head in and Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts and feels Baekhyun stiffen just the tiniest bit under him. It wouldn't be noticeable if someone didn't know Baekhyun like he or Jongin did.

 

“I was going to ask if Kyungsoo delivered my message but I guess you're still in the process.” Jongin says smirking, but his smile quickly falls into lust and Kyungsoo tips his head in invitation and then he has his mouth on Baekhyun again, trying to relax the slight tension that's built up in the other. By now Jongin joins them on bed and his hands hover over Baekhyun but he asks the question that has become habit for the three of them to ask now if Baekhyun doesn’t exclusively invite them.

 

Jongin dips down low, next to the others ear and purrs. “May I… touch you?” he whispers hoarsely. And Baekhyun shivers from lust this time as he bites his lip and nods desperate.

 

Jongin nibbles at Baekhyun’s neck as the other writhes a little and then he takes Jongin’s lips in his own. The scene is beautiful as usual and Kyungsoo moans as he rocks his hips against Baekhyun’s own and Baekhyun whimpers. But suddenly the other is pushing up to get out from under Kyungsoo and with a lingering kiss he separates from Jongin.

 

“Can we?” Baekhyun asks looking at Jongin and gesturing in lieu of what he's asking for. “Do you want to?” he asks unsure, and it clicks with Jongin.

 

“Oh um bottom? Sure!” Jongin says as he lays down between the two men and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo run kisses up and down his torso and pop open the buttons of the dress shirt he's wearing, eventually opening it and pushing it out of the way. His slacks come off next down his toned honey brown thighs and Baekhyun can't help but lick his lips. Recently Jongin has taken up dancing as a hobby and his thighs have been building up some extra muscle from all the exercise. Kyungsoo seems to have a similar thought because he dips down to bite at the soft flesh and nibble along all the skin there and Jongin gasps and writhes but he isn't loud enough for Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun wants to hear him so as Kyungsoo lifts a leg up for better access to the other's inner thighs, Baekhyun rucks up the shirt Jongin is wearing and puts a mouth on his nipple sucking and licking like till its red and puffy and Jongin struggles to keep his noises under control but eventually he lets out a loud sob as he arches his back beautifully and plants his feet deep into the mattress and it's a long whimpered sound that trails off into rough sobbed breathing before Jongin pants “Enough. Please don't tease. I want you guys,” and Baekhyun can't help but spoil him. It's like he told Kyungsoo earlier. Even if it means entering a possible nightmare, Baekhyun would still face it if it’s for Kyungsoo and Jongin; even if they are the possible nightmare.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo strip out of their shirts and Jongin already has a fistful of Baekhyun's shorts and boxers that he's dragging over his pert ass. He eventually tugs them down enough that Baekhyun gets off the bed to step out of them before falling back onto it again and leaning in to kiss Jongin on his thick, full lips. Kyungsoo also decides to step out of his boxers and remove Jongin’s sweats and boxers too so they are all naked though Jongin still has his shirt on but the rest lays at the side of the bed. Kyungsoo kisses up Jongin’s chest heading to where Baekhyun and Jongin are making out and Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and breaks away from Jongin to lick into Kyungsoo instead.

 

Jongin watches for a bit before he keens needy and Baekhyun takes his half hard dick in his hand to relieve him a bit so Kyungsoo breaks away to reach over to Baekhyun's side table to grab the lube.

 

He immediately squirts some onto his fingers and warms it up before he positions a finger and slowly pushes into Jongin’s hole. He adds another soon after.

 

Baekhyun is still kissing Jongin lying down so Kyungsoo grabs his hip too and asks him to get on all fours so he can fit a finger in him also. Baekhyun bottoms often because he likes it so it’s not hard for Kyungsoo to fit two into him immediately while Jongin just now gets a second added. It's a few more thrusts and probing and scissoring to loosen them up but both Jongin and Baekhyun are loose and open in the end and Kyungsoo can't wait to fuck them.

 

Kyungsoo spreads Jongin’s legs apart further and motions for Baekhyun to settle in between him, but the other runs to his drawer instead and pulls it open. Kyungsoo and Jongin wonder what he’s doing, but then Baekhyun is pulling out a large silicone dildo with a remote and he douses the sex toy and his fingers in lube. Jongin laughs out loud as Baekhyun winks at him and then the older is getting in front of Kyungsoo on his knees and Kyungsoo is in a similar position so Baekhyun just reaches behind and jams a few fingers up Kyungsoo’s hole to make sure he is loose. He totally is because Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had just fucked earlier that morning before they headed to work, but Baekhyun had to make sure.

 

Kyungsoo easily takes in three fingers at once and Baekhyun grins slyly as he stuffs the dildo to its hilt up the younger’s ass and Kyungsoo gasps, but Baekhyun slinks away winking saucily and finally settles between Jongin’s legs. He positions his dick before immediately sinking in and both Baekhyun and Jongin groan sweetly at the intrusion while Kyungsoo gives them an unimpressed look. He makes to go behind Baekhyun, but the other grins and turns the vibrator up to the first setting and Kyungsoo jumps at the sensations having to take deep breaths and will himself not to come right there, but he eventually gathers himself and goes to position behind Baekhyun who has stopped moving to allow the intrusion. Kyungsoo positions, and puts the head in slow, before slamming hard the rest of the way in and Baekhyun groans loud at the feeling and even Jongin writhes as he feels a ghost thrust of the other.

 

After that it takes a bit but they all find their rhythm. Baekhyun hands the remote to Jongin dropping the device on his chest and at first Jongin doesn't use it, but when the rhythm and thrusts begin to get languid and slow, Jongin casually switches the dial up to two and Kyungsoo lets out a surprised cry that soon turns sultry and downright erotic and he easily pushes Baekhyun forward which causes the older to push Jongin’s knees up to his chest and he falls forward being buried even deeper into the younger and Kyungsoo sets a strong sturdy pace of deep deep thrusts and Baekhyun doesn't even have to work to snap his hips forward because Kyungsoo slams into him so hard with each thrust causing Baekhyun in turn to also slam into Jongin and it's so powerful Jongin’s gut twists in excitement.

 

He lets the thrusting go on for a while. Kyungsoo has Baekhyun's ass cupped with both hands as he goes hard and Baekhyun still has Jongin’s legs held back, though he's a little more lax so Jongin can breathe but Jongin doesn't want to breathe. He wants to come and so Jongin turns it up the last setting at 3 and Kyungsoo mutters dirty cuss words under his breath and he grabs Baekhyun's shoulders as he plows in now and Jongin can feel the thrusts and Baekhyun looks so ruined already but he wants to be even more ruined and closer to Jongin so he awkwardly tries to fit the tallest’s legs up onto shoulders. But thankfully Jongin understands so he helps and then Baekhyun folds Jongin in half properly and props himself up on his arms for support as he gives it as good as Kyungsoo gives and Jongin just moans out wantonly. He's not one for being loud and making any sound at all really, but feeling Baekhyun's hard thrusts and then also feeling the aftershocks of Kyungsoo’s has Jongin wound tight.

 

“Please.” he moans like a mantra and Baekhyun has all his weight on Jongin now and he's panting and ruined and gone too and he's whimpering and letting out desperate cries also trying so hard to reach release and finally Kyungsoo is giving determined punishing slams of his hips with his mouth open wide and eyes squeezed shut and the vibrations against his prostate from the vibrator are ruining him and he thrusts in a few more times before he's spilling into Baekhyun groaning deep and long. He immediately pulls the vibrator out where it’s assaulting him because he's over sensitive and he's fills Baekhyun back up with it as the other cries.

 

And then Jongin is flipping the shorter under him and ride him like his life depends on it. He gets to the point that he's sobbing and literally begging for release as a few tears slide down his cheeks and Baekhyun brings a shaky hand up and it doesn't take more than a few strokes of his pretty fingers to have Jongin spilling onto him and their stomachs and coming with a cry. And Jongin’s ass spasming and the vibrator pushed up against Baekhyun's prostate pushes Baekhyun to the longest and most blissed out orgasm he has ever felt to the point he passes out for a few seconds.

 

When he's coming to Jongin is lying blissed out beside him and Kyungsoo is now on his other side

 

Jongin and Baekhyun are still breathing hard and they all just lay still trying to breathe but then Jongin breaks the silence.

 

“When?” he asks clear and direct and they all know what he's referring to. He's not accusatory or harsh just curious, possibly a little hurt. Baekhyun look away before looking back.

 

“I made a decision today,” he says finally after thinking about it. “Jongin-ah I’m willing to trust you now.” and Jongin in a rare show of affection and happiness hugs him tentatively and softly before letting go.

 

Making out and obscene touches are easy but gestures that carry sincere feelings and thoughts are the hardest and the fact Jongin can express and do that now tells them he's healing. And the fact Baekhyun accepted it wholeheartedly means he's healing too.

 

Kyungsoo goes to get washcloths to clean them off and when they are done Jongin and Baekhyun sandwich him much to his disdain but he falls asleep peacefully like that. All three of them do.

 

++++++++

 

_Thank u all so much for reading!!_

_This fic starts a few months after the first time all three of them consensually sleep together. At the end of the last chapter you see them all begin to understand each other and start treating each other with more respect. In this story I wanted to show them move on from learning to be around each other to learning to love each other. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were already kind of there but now they were working to add Jongin in too._

_I also address Baekhyun's fear of Jongin in this. For Kyungsoo, I’ve always seen him as more of an accept the past and move on kind of guy so I feel like he was scared and worried a bit about Jongin in the start, but when he saw a consistent turnaround in Jongin, he decided to accept him. He did consider Jongin possibly returning to what he previously did, but he thought if it came to that he would deal with it then— for now he wouldn't worry about it._

_Baekhyun on the other hand is a thinker. He worries and thinks and mulls situations and people in his mind a lot, thinking about various issues or problems that could arise. And so he worries a lot about the what ifs and Jongin going back to old self, but by the end of this fic he too— like Kyungsoo— decides to finally let bygones be bygones, and instead make peace with what's happened and not worry about the what ifs of Jongin hurting him again. It takes him a little longer and he probably won't be able to ever wholly forget and move on like Kyungsoo has, but he's definitely some form of happy again after the whole ordeal._

_Now lastly I don't discuss Jongin a lot this chapter since the first part was all pretty much from his perspective, but he's the most complicated of the three. He definitely feels bad and conflicted about his past and the things he's done, and I think if he pondered it all too much he wouldn't be able to take it. However Jongin is a lot like Kyungsoo in personality, and so he is slowly bit by bit taking his wrong doings and mulling over them and considering them. He's realizing the hurt he has caused and accepting it. I think he's still mulling over how to kind of pay the world back for the horrible deeds he has committed, and what he can do to give back all that he has taken. However he also knows he can only repent that to a certain degree because he's caused too much hurt to ever be able to truly give back, fix, or repair._

_As for Baekhyun's worry about Jongin ever forcing either of them and hurting them again, I mulled over it a lot too. Would Jongin, maybe not in the near future, but would he ever physically ever hurt Kyungsoo or Baekhyun again and I thought about it a lot and honestly don't think so. The ability to accept someone has changed is a hard thing to accept because yes most people do revert back to bad habits and so it's hard to ever really change. However Jongin removed himself from the situation where he was committing these acts completely. He works in a business with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun now; he lives a healthier less toxic life now. He's literally made a complete 180 mentally and physically in his life and when he's changed so completely he doesn't really have a reason to revert back to old habits. He did some horrible things in the past because of poor judgment and lack of morals, but also because of circumstances and tough emotional environment and so he succumbed to being a bad person. But I think Jongin is happier and feels healthier now and he's healing and improving and he doesn't ever want to go back to what he was because as the realization of the wrong he has committed hits him he's terrified of the person he was. I don’t show it a lot on this fic, but small things like asking Baekhyun for permission before he touches him and respecting his boundaries is how he's changing himself for him. Also there isn't just one person to keep him in check incase he does something they aren't comfortable with, but two. And so he always has to be careful. He can't expect to say shit and get away with it. If he hurts Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo finds out, or if he hurts Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun finds out, they will be on him in a second. Of course it's also vice versa. So no Jongin probably won't ever physically abuse or hurt Kyungsoo and Baekhyun again unless he abuses alcohol or drugs and loses his wits about him but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are cautious and don't bring things like that into their new life now. Especially since Kyungsoo's dad was an alcoholic and Kyungsoo doesn't feel comfortable drinking or his boyfriend's drinking, and they understand._

_Jongin at first hadn't realized the severity of his mistakes. I mean I’m sure he realized deep down what he was doing was horrible and wrong however he never took time to truly ponder and consider them because then he would have to deal with not only what he had done but also probably wouldn't be able to continue on with his job. So he ignores everything and just works with a numb shell surrounding him and his mind numbing out any contemplation on the issue. However when the two people he falls for are hurt/have been hurt by his actions, he can't sit around and feign ignorance anymore and it forces Jongin to face and contemplate his actions, his sins and what it all means._

_What separates Jongin from other possible horrible people is that Jongin does have a conscious and deeply buried moral compass after he stops shutting his feelings down and considering what he's done. Compared to other people who lack one or threw theirs away years ago. Jongin still cares. He had just successfully hid from his actions for some years._

_So that's it! If u guys have any questions go ahead and ask or else this is the end for this fic. I have a couple of other fic ideas I’m mulling over and working on but I’m nearing the end of my semester at Uni so I think I’m going to put everything on hold till May. I might release a short story or something though so let’s see!!_

_Thank you for reading!!! Please upvote and comment. Please please please comment because I love to hear what you thought of my fic and what I can improve and or add on. It gives me inspiration and helps me know what to do for other fics_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, its kind of a heavy fic. Also I love comments so leave me a message okay~!


End file.
